There is a method of controlling an indoor temperature based upon a sleeping cycle, which is a cycle with respect to the depth of sleep (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
There is a method of estimating a fatigue degree of a person in a room from time that has elapsed since the person started working in the room and from a detection result on the environmental conditions of the room, and controlling an indoor temperature based upon the estimated fatigue degree of the person (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2).